Amélia
by Julia-NEKO
Summary: Historia situada unos años después del futuro perdido. Recuerdos y una sospechosa muerte. Nota:Los personajes Luke y Layton son de Level 5. Espero que os guste. Agradezco reviews y opinones. Alerta:spoilers
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: INICIO

Layton sonrió al ver a Luke en el puerto en el que se habían despedido hace apenas un año. El niño no había cambiado casi nada, comportándose con su habitual ímpetu de siempre.

Ella paseaba por las calles de Londres sola, como siempre, llegó a la puerta de hierro oxidada e introdujo la llave.

Amélia entró el su casa y se miró en el desgastado espejo de su cuarto se observó detenidamente y dijo

-Parece que todo vuelve a ser un poco como antes-

-¿Antes, cuando?

-!Ótacon! No entres en mi cuarto sin mi permiso-

Ótacon era un viejo muñeco de trapo violeta con una cremallera como sonrisa y unos inquietantes ojos rojos.

Amélia sonrió y miró por la ventana

Luego cogió las cartas y el periódico, lo abrió por la primera página y empezó a leer una noticia sobre el profesor Layton

La leyó con rapidez y luego le echó un ojo a las cartas, aparte de los recibos había algo mas, una carta de color apergaminado que llamó su atención. Se acomodó sus gafas y rompió el sello de lacre, empezó a leer.

**Señorita Amélia:**

**Se que puede parecerle algo precipitado, pero necesito su ayuda, no la conozco personalmente, dígame ¿Le suena de algo el nombre de Alpha 3301?**

Amélia se sobresaltó, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre.

**Supongo que si ha reconocido el nombre es usted la Amélia que busco. Le recomiendo que venga a la cafetería Winter que hay en la dirección siguiente, espere junto a otra persona que acudirá también. El momento lo desvelará descifrando esta imagen. Para la Amélia que yo busco solo será un juego de niños.**

La carta constaba de una imagen críptica de un tigre cazando y debajo un poema

El tigre caza

a su presa

puede que la atrape

en cinco segundos

puede que

en treinta

quien sabe

-¿Y ya está? !Menudo timo!- replicó Ótacon

-Espera, creo, que se la respuesta. Mira el poema nos dice la hora y el dibujo, el día.-

-Ilumíname-

-La hora es las 5:30 y el día el 19 de febrero-

-Entiendo lo de la hora pero lo del día...-

-El único año con el que encaja es el 1902, año del tigre según el zodiaco chino, traduciendo 19/02. Además, es el año en que la cuenta de meses, 12, y la de los días, 30, es correcta y un día cercano a este. No perdemos nada por ir.-

ooooooooooooooo

Esa misma noche, en otra parte de Londres, alguien recibía una convocatoria parecida

-Profesor ¿De verdad esa es la respuesta al puzle? Parece algo muy rebuscado.-

Layton sonrió, tomó algo de su taza de té y contestó

-A veces, querido Luke, aunque la respuesta parezca algo extraña, es la única solución lógica. No pasará nada si vamos.-

-Tiene razón profesor. Entonces... el diecinueve de febrero a las cinco y media.-

Desde un balcón en un lugar alejado, alguien observaba la noche, esperando el tan mencionado día, pero, sabía que la paciencia era una gran virtud.

Un gato maulló entre la niebla.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: ENCUENTRO ¿O REENCUENTRO?

Llegó el día acordado, Amélia estaba sentada tomando un café mientras miraba impaciente el reloj. A las cinco y veinticinco, vinieron Layton y Luke.

Amélia alzó una ceja "¿El profesor Layton?¿Podría ser él la otra persona?" Pensó, se acercó a él y le dijo tajante

-¿Usted también ha recibido una carta que le decía que viniera aquí?-

-Sí, perdone señorita...-

-Amélia, por su respuesta, usted ha recibido la carta y ha descifrado el mensaje-

En ese momento, un hombre con gabardina marrón se acercó a ellos y les mencionó

-Me alegra que hayan descifrado mi mensaje, por favor, tomen asiento-

Una vez en la mesa, el hombre continuó hablando

-Primero, las presentaciones, ella es Amélia, a los diecisiete años consiguió resolver el enigma planteado por Alpha 3301, una autentica proeza, para resolver este enigma se precisan altos conocimientos sobre simbología, astrología, matemáticas y un largo etcétera. Y supongo que Amélia ya conoce a el Sr. Layton.-

Amélia se colocó uno de sus mechones castaño oscuro detrás de la oreja y les tendió la mano. No dijo nada mas, solo les observó.

-No se preocupen, suele hacer eso con la gente que no conoce-

-Hola, soy Amélia, tengo 25 años, soy forense y superé el reto Alpha 3301- miró al hombre y luego a Layton- Profesor Layton, un placer-Se fijó en Luke- Y...¿Como te llamas?-

-Luke Triton, aprendiz del profesor-

-Encantada de conocerles-

-Usted no se ha presentado- Dijo Layton, refiriéndose al hombre

-Mi nombre no importa, solo puedo decirles que me envía Alpha 3301- El hombre hizo una pausa -Una vez hechas las presentaciones, les diré la causa de esta reunión que es ni mas ni menos que un asesinato-

-¿Quien?-Preguntó Amélia, tajante.

-Un eminente científico, Albert Rivers-

-Así que me llaman para hacer la autopsia-

-Exacto, necesitamos sus habilidades y las del profesor Layton. Por cierto, necesito hablar a parte con usted.-Se llevó a Layton a un rincón apartado y empezó a hablar

-Esa chica no es normal, tenga cuidado. No le puedo decir en que sentido.-

-¿Cual es su nombre completo?-

-Amélia Cartwiht-

Layton se estremeció, ya había oído ese nombre antes, y no le traía buenos recuerdos.

Volvieron a la mesa, el hombre se excusó y se fue.

-Bueno parece que estamos en el mismo barco, mejor amigos que enemigos ¿No?- Dijo Amélia

Luke la miró y sonrió, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras un rato hablando, se despidieron y se fueron de la cafetería. Layton andaba pensando cuando Luke le preguntó

-Profesor ¿Le pasa algo?-

-Nada, solo que esa chica, Amélia, me recuerda a alguien-

-¿A quién profesor?-

-A una alumna de la universidad, pero eso es imposible.-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque ella murió hace 6 años.-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: RESUCITADA

Londres: 9:30 pm

Amélia corría mientras unas figuras la perseguían, llevaba ya mucho tiempo corriendo, suplicaba a sus piernas que corrieran, pero estas no obedecieron. Tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, las figuras iban a golpearla cuando una sombra apareció de entre los edificios y le dijo

-Corre-

Amélia obedeció y usó su ultimo aliento para llegar a su destino.

-Profesor, ¿Me puede contar mas cosas sobre Amélia?

-¿Sobre Amélia?- Y Layton comenzó a relatar

_**flashback**_

_-Dejadme en paz ya ¿Que os he hecho yo?- Dijo ella_

_-Veamos los dibujos de la niña- Rió uno de los estudiantes más corpulento._

_Amélia, al tener 15 años no supo como reaccionar, no contaba con mucha fuerza física._

_-Mierda- Murmuró_

_-Caballeros, deberían devolverle sus pertenencias a esta señorita- Dijo Layton_

_Los tres estudiantes se fueron y Amélia recogió su mochila._

_-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Layton._

_-Sí. Debería presentarme, soy Amélia Cartwhit y acabo de llegar a Gresenheller-_

_-Yo soy Hershel Layton y soy profesor de arqueología ¿Eres la chica nueva que ha llegado esta mañana, verdad?-_

_-Exacto, por cierto, como agradecimiento, acepta este regalo- Amélia le dio un papel con el dibujo de un paisaje montañoso._

_-Es precioso-_

_-Es el lugar donde vivía antes.-Luego sonrió._

_Se encontraron muchas veces durante los recreos para plantearse enigmas y puzles._

**Fin del flashback**

-Un día, Amélia viajaba en su coche cuando un camión colisionó con el coche frontalmente. Cuando llegó la ambulancia fue muy tarde para ella, no se encontró ni rastro del conductor. Ella, apenas tendría 19 años

La noche ya había caído sobre las calles de Londres. Luke y Layton estaban en casa cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. La persona que tocaba a la puerta era Amélia. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración agitada. Cayó inconsciente y Layton la llevó en brazos al sofá.

-¿Como habrá llegado hasta aquí?- Preguntó Luke.

-Lo sabremos, cuando despierte-

Layton se fijó en la muñeca de Amélia, por la parte en la que tenía las venas, en su muñeca izquierda. Llevaba un dibujo con la forma de la letra griega omega, seguida de un código, 513.

Algo se removió en la mochila de Amélia, Ótacon salió y miró a Layton y Luke, luego a Amélia, que continuaba inconsciente.

- ¡¿Quienes sois, que le habéis hecho a Amélia?!, Sois esos que le perseguían ¿Verdad?-

Amélia empezó a abrir los ojos y murmuró

-¿Hershel?-

Layton se sorprendió cuando la oyó llamándole por su nombre. Ella comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar completamente sentada.

-¿Que...Que pasa aquí?-preguntó ella

-Deberías saberlo- Mencionó Ótacon -Recibiste una llamada, metiste varias cosas en la mochila, incluyéndome a mi y luego echaste a correr. Vi por la rendija de la mochila a unos individuos persiguiéndote, le diste un golpe a la mochila y al rato salí de ella y llegamos a este momento.-

Amélia reaccionó

-Claro ahora lo recuerdo, la gente que me perseguía era, muy extraña-

-Amélia, dime, ¿Por que has elegido venir aquí?

-No lo se, pero me parecía el único lugar seguro, es como...-una pausa-como si te conociera de antes de la amnesia-

-¿Tuviste amnesia?-

-Sí, solo recuerdo cosas desde hace seis años, es como si antes no hubiese nada.-

**-Me has llamado por mi nombre antes-** Pensó -¿**Podrías ser la Amélia Cartwiht que yo conocía? Pero, eso es imposible, ella murió en el accidente, ¿y si no hubiese sido así y si no hubiera muerto?-**

Luke bostezó y le sacó de sus indagaciones

-Oh, lo siento, es el sueño-

-No pasa nada Luke, Amélia, insisto en que te quedes aquí, podría ser peligroso que volvieras a casa-

-Tienes razón. Pero antes, tengo que darte esto-Le tendió una carpeta de color marrón claro- Es la autopsia.

Layton abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:

Nombre: Albert Rivers

Lugar y hora de la muerte: 12 de Enero a las 12:45h, en una cena.

Causa de la muerte: una ingesta de arsénico, también se han encontrado restos de calmantes.

-He recogido todo lo lo que me ha sido posible en estas hojas, los sospechosos se han negado a decir sus nombres, parece ser que en esas reuniones le llamaban por colores. Los "nombres"han acabado siendo: Señor Azul, Señor Verde, Señora Blanco, Señorita Lavanda y Albert Rivers era llamado Señor Naranja. -

-Entonces ya tenemos 4 sospechosos, has sido muy rápida buscando- Comentó Layton

-No me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo sin hacer nada- Se apartó un cabello de la frente- Bueno y ahora a dormir

Los tres se durmieron rápidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: SUEÑOS**

Layton se encontraba en el salón de una mansión hecho de mármol blanco. Una niña pequeña surgió de entre las sombras llevaba un vestido medio cubierto por una capa, ambas prendas marrones.

-Hola- Saludó la niña.

-Hola ¿Donde están tus padres? Deberías ir con ellos-

La niña ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera.

-Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte- La niña cogió de la mano a Layton y tiró de el. Ambos fueron andando hasta llegar a un viejo puerto, la luz de un farolillo flotó entre la niebla. Un barco tirado por caballos azules era su portador. Al llegar a puerto, la compuerta del barco de madera se abrió.

-Vamos- Dijo la niña

Al entrar en el barco, Este empezó a navegar. En el interior de este un chico de una edad parecida a la de la niña les recibió.

-Hey, has llegado me alegro-

-Hola Ace- Dijo la niña

-Ponte una- Señalaba un cajón lleno de máscaras.

La niña obedeció y le dio una a Layton

-Pontela, solo podrás entrar con ella puesta. Ni se te ocurra quitártela-

Layton se la puso y pasaron al interior del barco, que ya estaba en alta mar. La niña llevaba una máscara de médico de la peste y Layton una de color negro y detalles dorados. El barco llegó a una isla, bajaron y vieron in inmenso jardín. Ella guió a Layton a un gigantesco árbol hueco y seco, subieron hasta la coma de este, la niña tocó un fruto que brillaba levemente y llegaron a un lugar cubierto por la niebla. Unas oscuras figuras aparecieron en la lejanía, una chica se acercó, las sinuosas figuras giraron la cabeza y se lanzaron hacia ella. Layton intentó intervenir, pero la pequeña, que seguía a su lado se lo impidió.

-Para, no debemos intervenir en los recuerdos de los otros, aunque estos ya no los recuerden.-

La chica sabía defenderse, en unos minutos acabó con todos los seres que la atacaban. Sus espadas, brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de sangre. Alzó la mirada al cielo y cayó de rodillas.

-No puedo mas- Murmuró- !Lo siento, hermanos, lo siento¡- Enterró su cabeza entre las manos y lloró en silencio. Unos hombres se la llevaron a rastras y ella dijo -Un día os mataré a todos vosotros, malditos traidores y a Aplha también-

Y volvieron a la copa del árbol.

-¿Q...Que ha sido eso?- Preguntó Layton.

-Hay cosas que no podemos recordar y otras que nunca podremos olvidar. No se cual de las dos es la mas triste. Solo has visto un recuerdo-

El sol empezó a despuntar por el horizonte

-No queda mas tiempo- La niña le dio un llavero con dos llaves -Toma, dile a Amélia que has visto a Meryl-

-Pero...-

-No protestes, Layton, haz lo que te digo y ya-


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: CARTA A ACE**

Layton se levantó confundido, notó que tenía algo en la mano, un llavero con dos llaves. Salió al salón y vio a Amélia despierta, mirando por el balcón, tan abstraída que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí. La saludó y se giró instintivamente.

-Buenos días.- Saludó ella. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en lo que llevaba Layton en la mano. -Esas llaves...-

-¿Te recuerdan a algo?-

-Me son familiares, pero... no se de que-

Layton se las dio y Amélia las examinó con atención y leyó la inscripción del llavero "Amélia, Ace, 1453 C/Promise."

-Debemos ir a este sitio-

Layton asintió, en ese momento Ótacon se levantó, vio las llaves e intento quitárselas a Amélia.

-Ótacon ¿Que haces?-

-No vayas a ese piso-

-¡Que! ¿Por que?- Amélia le quitó las llaves y le pegó un empujón -Podría recuperar la memoria al fin.-

-No quiero que te pase nada, pero si eso es lo que quieres, no te lo impediré-

Se vistieron, desayunaron... Una vez en el coche Layton le preguntó a Amélia

-Amélia, ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Meryl?-

-Sí, pero a la vez no. Dime como conseguiste las llaves.-

-No me creerías, vi a Meryl en un sueño y me las dio-

-Pro...profesor ¿Es eso posible?-

-Parece imposible Luke, pero aquí están las llaves-

El coche aparcó delante del edificio, Amélia inspiró, abrió la puerta del edificio, subieron las escaleras y entraron al piso. Podríamos decir que era un salón, un estudio, un cuarto y poco mas. Amélia miró la carta sobre la mesa del estudio, Ótacon la miró con tristeza, ella cogió la carta y una oleada de tristes recuerdos la invadió, empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido Ace:_

_Ahora que se que te has ido y que no volverás, solo pienso en ti, en que no volveré a escucharte ni a ver tus ojos, tu cara. _

_Me niego a ir a tu funeral, no quiero ver tu cadáver en un ataúd, ya te vi morir, ya es suficiente. Me pregunto por que la vida es tan cruel, por que es tan injusta, por que vuelvo a caer cuando ya había conseguido levantarme. _

_No iré a tu funeral, espero que me perdones algún día._

_Escribo esta carta llorando, miro a todos lados, sería tan fácil acabar con todo este sufrimiento, miro desde la ventana, me parece tan fácil saltar al vacío. _

_Ace, eras lo único que me quedaba y ahora te pierdo, no, esto no puede estar pasando, no quiero aceptarlo. Fuiste y serás al único que amé. Me duele tanto tu ausencia como si me apuñalaran en el corazón. Estoy tan sola, tan perdida, sin ti. Ya no te quiero, pero, sin embargo, te quiero._

_La tristeza es tan profunda, es el abismo y yo caigo en silencio. Estoy completamente sola._

_Siempre tuya._

_Amélia._

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas silenciosas. Bajó la cabeza y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-!Amélia, espera¡- Grito Layton

La encontró hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con la cara entre las rodillas.

-Amélia...-

-Quiero morirme, déjame en paz-

Layton se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla, entonces ella rompió en un amargo y profundo llanto.

-!Se ha ido, no volverá¡- Dijo, entre sollozos.

-No podemos hacer nada para volver a los que quisimos a la vida- Por una vez, pensó en Claire y se entristeció algo, pero no lo mostró.

Layton la retuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó, ella se levantó e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor.-

-Si necesitas algo, dímelo.-

Le abrazó con fuerza, él se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto, pero le agradó. Salieron del cuarto y ella dijo

-Bueno, se ve que yo vivía aquí antes, vamos a ver que es lo que hay por aquí- Abrió una libreta del escritorio y miró los dibujos -¿E...esto es mío? No sabía que dibujaba-

-Tan bien ¿Verdad?-Dijo Layton

-Un momento, ya me conocías de antes ¿Por que no lo dijiste? Cuéntalo todo-

Layton contó todo lo que sabía sobre ella, que se sorprendió cuando le dijo que estudió bellas artes y no anatomía, como ella pensaba. En un momento, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Amélia, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Luke

-No lo se, esto es como mirarme en un espejo roto, veo ciertas partes y cuando mas piezas reúno, mas confuso me resulta todo-

Ótacon se acurrucó entre sus brazos y ella le acarició el trapo viejo de la cabeza, se lo colocó sobre el hombro y se levantó. Miró los dibujos detenidamente y posó su mirada en uno, firmado con el nombre de Meryl.

* * *

N/A: Hola, soy la autora, si estás leyendo esto es que te está gustando mi historia, me alegro. Escribir me hace muy feliz. Como siempre agradezco mil: reviews, opiniones y recomendaciones. Gracias por leer :D


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: FANTASMAS **

-Meryl…-Susurró Amélia.

-¿Es ella?-Dijo Luke, señalando una chica en un dibujo

-Sí, la recuerdo, pero, si os lo cuento no me creeríais.

-Intentalo-

-Meryl... no la conocí con vida. Ella era mi única amiga, mi amiga era un fantasma. Yo... soy capaz de ver a los que mueren.- Un silencio reinó en la habitación. -Pensais que estoy loca ¿Verdad?-

-No, en absoluto.- Contestó Layton

-Entonces, creéis que soy capaz de eso, de ver fantasmas- Sonrió- Sois los únicos.-Paseó su mirada por los objetos y se posó en una vieja fotografiá en la que varios niños y niñas estaban sentados con la típica disposición de un equipo de fútbol o una clase de colegio. La cogió y la observó con mas detenimiento.- Esta fotografía... parece la de un orfanato.-

-¿Como sabes que es de un orfanato? Podría ser la de un colegio.- Preguntó Luke

-Porque en el fondo hay un edificio en el que pone "Orfanato Heller". Eso quiere decir, que soy huérfana.- Miró el reverso de la carta y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito- Nunca pierdas el control, no lo olvides, te lo dice la única persona que sabe lo que eres, espero que encontremos la prosperidad. Se suele decir que después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero puede ser que preceda a otra tormenta.

Espero que la suerte nos sonría. De Amélia Cartwiht para Amélia Cartwiht.-

Al leer el final se quedó algo sorprendida- ¿Una carta de mi, para mi?-

-Es como si te estuvieras recordando algo, el caso es ¿Por qué?- Layton observó la desgastada fotografía- Amélia, cuenta todo lo que puedas recordar-

-Me gusta que lo preguntes, ahora que recuerdo todo- Y Amélia comenzó a contar

_No recuerdo nada de mis padres, no los llegué a conocer, así que viví los diez primeros años de mi vida en un viejo y pequeño orfanato. No solía hablar con nadie y nadie de acercaba a mi, recuerdo que los profesores me miraban raro por no actuar como las demás niñas y pasar mas tiempo sucia que limpia._

_Cuando escapé, lo primero que vi fue la nieve, un hermoso bosque nevado, oculto tras los muros que me encerraban. Anduve sola por el bosque hasta que vi la figura de una niña rubia entre los arboles, me acerqué a ella y me dijo que se llamaba Meryl. Me llevó a un pueblo y me dijo que le diera esto al matrimonio de la casa del norte de color verde, un pequeño medallón de amatista. Lo hice, les dije que me lo había dado Meryl y me dijeron que ella se perdió en el bosque hace mucho tiempo y que murió allí. Yo insistí y ellos me ofrecieron cobijo, pensaban que era un buen augurio y que yo podía ver espíritus. Por la noche ella apareció en el balcón. _

_-¿Habías muerto?¿Por que puedo verte?- le pregunté_

_-¿No conoces tus orígenes?-_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_-Eres un demonio, no te asustes, no es nada malo. Como existen los ángeles que controlan la luz, también los demonios que controlan la oscuridad, ahí está la diferencia.- Ella me sonrió-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-_

_Asentí, jamás había tenido una amiga._

_Durante los siguientes años, los padres de Meryl me ofrecieron casa y comida. Siempre hablaba con Meryl y pasaba el tiempo que no iba a la escuela trabajando. Descubrieron que avanzaba muy rápido y una profesora me consiguió una beca universitaria a los 15 años, que yo usé en Bellas Artes._

Luke la detuvo

-Espera ¡¿Eres un demonio?!-

-S...sí- Dijo ella con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo

-Es ciertamente algo extraño, pero algo me dice que en cierto modo, es verdad. Amélia, si te incomoda seguir contándonos tu pasado, lo entenderemos-

-G...gracias-

Volvieron a la casa de Layton en silencio. Al llegar el teléfono sonó una voz de hombre sonó al otro lado del altavoz.

-Buenos días, estoy hablando con el Profesor Layton ¿Cierto?-

-El mismo-

-No me gustaría entretenerme demasiado, así que seré directo. Reúnanse con los sospechosos en la escena del crimen, al pequeño pueblo costero de Chelmsford.- El hombre le dio una dirección y dijo- Lleve a Amélia y puede llevar al niño que siempre le acompaña. Espero verle allí sobre las siete de la tarde.-

Colgó y Layton les contó la conversación telefónica

-Entonces, hagamos las maletas- Dijo Amélia, animada. Miró el reloj de soslayo- ¿Ya es la una?¿Queréis que prepare algo para comer? No se me da muy mal. O eso creo-

-¡Si! Tengo muchísima hambre- Mencionó Luke.

-Bueno vamos allá- Le contesto la castaña

Los tres estuvieron en la cocina intentando preparar algo para comer. Al final acabaron comiendo pasta con tomate.

-Bueno, salir, ha salido- Dijo ella con una sonrisa conformista

-Está rico...- Le dijo Luke

Comieron plácidamente mientras conversaban, sobre las 3 y media, les llegó un sobre con tres billetes de tren, el cartero no paraba de repetir que era urgente, a las cinco ya estaban en el tren.

* * *

N/A: Lo se, este capítulo es raro y tal, por lo del demonio, pero prometo que al final tendrá sentido. Solo esperad porfa


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: 3 SOSPECHOSOS DE 4**

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas. El pueblo era bastante pequeño y algo destartalado. Lo único que llamaba la atención era una enorme mansión al borde de un acantilado, justo donde nuestro grupo tenía que ir. Llamaron a la gran puerta de ébano golpeando la pesada aldaba de bronce, un señor con aspecto de mayordomo les abrió y les invitó a pasar.

El salón donde se encontraban era amplio, lleno de reliquias y libros expuestas en las estanterías pegadas a la pared en la que también habían algunos cuadros. Habían dos personas levantadas discutiendo sobre un extraño tema que ninguno de nuestro grupo logró entender, la tercera persona estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Este hombre alzó la cabeza del libro y miró a los recién llegados, tenía el cabello castaño claro y vestía con un chaleco y chaqueta azules. Se levantó y exclamó

-¡Pro...Profesor!¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?-

- ¿Clive?-

-Perdón, pero ¿Me podría explicar alguien lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Amélia

Entre los tres le explicaron quien era Clive, ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos y dijo

-Clive Dove...tu nombre me suena de algo-

-Creo que si te conociera lo recordaría, tengo buena memoria, además, si alguien tiene un rasgo curioso, es mas fácil de reconocer, y tus ojos grises no pasan desapercibidos.-

Amélia sonrió: - No eres el único que se fija en eso, estos ojos me metieron en varios problemas-

Las dos personas que discutían, una corpulenta mujer metida en un vestido rojo bastante llamativo y cabellos negros, muy rizados y un hombre de mediana edad con una gran calva que le segaba el pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza, vestido con un suéter de cuadros, unos pantalones marrones de pana y unas viejas gafas. Ambos de giraron y miraron al trío que acababa de llegar, luego se giraron y susurraron cosas entre ellos.

-¿Algún problema?- Dijo Amélia con una expresión severa

-N...No señorita- Contesto el hombre, algo atemorizado por el tono de voz de Amélia

En unos minutos se presentaron. La mujer tenía como acrónimo Señora Blanco, el hombre Señor verde y Clive Señor azul.

-Aún nos falta una sospechosa- Advitió Clive.

-La señorita Lavanda avisó de que llegaría tarde- Dijo una voz desde la puerta-¡Oh! Perdonen, no me he presentado, soy Leonard y soy el propietario de esta casa-

-Hum...Pensaba que el señor Rivers era el anfitrión- Reflexionó Amélia.

-Era amigo mio, por eso les dejaba reunirse aquí. En fin, espero que disfruten de la estancia en mi morada. Son libres de explorar todas las estancias que crean conveniente.-

-Se lo agradezco, Leonard- Dijo Layton.

-Es un placer contar con su presencia aquí, señor Layton- Espero que sea capaz de encontrar al asesino de Albert.-

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo-

Amélia se acercó a Clive y le observó con cuidado, como si intentase recordar algo que ambos tuviesen en común. Sabía que había un factor que los unía, de alguna manera, pero, por mucho que se esforzara no lograba saber que era.

-Bueno, ¿Por que estás aquí?- Preguntó Clive para romper el hielo

-¿Aquí a tu lado o aquí en este destartalado pueblo dentro de una estrafalaria mansión?-

Clive rió: -Lo segundo, el pueblo destartalado y la estrafalaria mansión- Dijo, haciendo una voz que parecía la de un narrador de historias de terror para niños. Amélia rió con él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su alegre risa se le pegó a Clive y los dos sospechosos se pusieron a mirarlos por el escándalo que estaban armando. Pero a ellos les dio igual.

* * *

N/A:Perdón por tardar tanto, no he estado muy inspirada. Estaba a punto de colocar a Descole pero al final puse a Clive, dadme vuestra opinión (si quereís, no os obligo ni nada, pero se agradece)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: ACUSACIONES Y UNA MASCARA**

-Señora Blanco ¿Podría hablarnos sobre la noche del crimen?- Preguntó Layton.

-Claro. Veamos... Aquella noche los cinco estabamos cenando, tomandonos un receso de nuestras actividades. El señor Naranja, esto... El señor Rivers se subió a su despacho. No recuerdo que subiese nadie aparte de él.-

-Me temo que debo discrepar- Dijo el señor Verde- Yo recuerdo perfectamente que la señorita Lavanda subió al despacho de Rivers, seguida del señor Azul.- Le dirigió una mirada acusatoria.

-¿Me está acusando de algo señor Verde?- Contestó Clive

-No, yo solo digo que las únicas personas que estaban en la escena del crimen fueron usted y Lavanda, además de ser las últimas en ver a Rivers con vida.-

-Eso se llama acusar, Verde- Dijo Amélia, que había permanecido sentada en un sillón escuchando la conversación.

-Señor Verde- Puntualizó él

Ella levantó la mirada de la libreta que teníasobre las piernas, le miró con el ceño fruncido por encima de las gafas unos instantes y después de acomodarse el fular rojo que llevaba al cuello, volvió a escribir en la libreta.

-Clive, ¿Te gustaría contar tu versión?- Dijo Layton

-Para eso estoy aquí ¿No? Les diré que cuando Lavanda y yo salimos del despacho de Rivers, él seguía vivo. Ella salió unos segundos después, pero si le hubiese obligado a tomar el veneno, hubiesen forcejeado y yo lo habría escuchado algho, pero no fue así-

-¿Por que subisteis al despacho de Rivers?- Preguntó Layton

-Deberiaís preguntarselo a ella, me pidió que la acompañara pero no me dijo el motivo-

-Parece que la sospechosa mas importante no ha venido aún-

Leonard hizo aparición

-Siento molestarles mientras investigan, pero es hora de cenar, el cocinero les ha preparado la cena, por favor, diríjanse al comedor.-

Así lo hicieron, cenaban una suculenta cena. Amélia se dedicaba a observar su plato y remover lo que había en él. Clive, que estaba sentado a su lado le preguntó.

-¿No tienes hambre?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Estaba pensando... No, es una tontería-

-Dilo, te escucho-

-Es sobre ti, siento algo extraño, como si hubiese algo que nos hiciese mas semejantes de lo que podría parecer a primera vista, puede que te resulte chocante pero ¿Eres huérfano?-

Clive no dijo nada solo asintió

-Perdí a mis padres en la explosión de un laboratorio y el culpable no parece arrepentirse de nada-

La expresión de Amélia cambió

-¿Quién fue el verdadero culpable?-

-Seguro que lo conoces, gracias a eso se convirtió en un gran cargo político. Es nuestro querido primer ministro.

-¡¿Bill Hawks?!-

-El mismo-

Clive le contó todo lo que hizo para vengar la muerte de sus padres. Ella escuchaba cada palabra que salía por su boca, luego, dijo.

-Clive Dove, tu plan de venganza es sublime, perdón si soy algo fría-

-Por eso me metieron en la cárcel-

-Oh, lo siento, no quería...-

-No pasa nada-

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, dijo:

-Es oficial, la justicia es injusta hum, que irónico-

Una chica con la cara cubierta por una mascara que a Amélia le resultó familiar entró acompañada de un mayordomo, Leonard se levantó y la presentó.

-Esta es la señorita Lavanda, tuvo un accidente y le resulta desagradable mostrar su rostro-

Ella se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió algo de comida.

-Me gusta tu mascara ¿Ves anime y manga?- Le dijo Amélia

-S... Sí-

-Ya me caes bien-

Layton le preguntó:

-Señorita Lavanda ¿Por qué subió a ver al señor Rivers? Usted lo reconocerá como señor Naranja-

-Vamos señor Layton es obvio que fue ella- Dijo el señor Verde

-No me gusta su tono condescendiente, señor Verde. Si se me acusa de algo quiero que sea con pruebas, no con estúpidas suposiciones e idioteces similares, mientras, si no es importante lo que tenga que decir, cállese- Le contestó Lavanda, Amélia rió por lo bajo y Lavanda la miró y le tendió la mano, ella la cogió y notó algo extraño pero a la vez agradable.

Acabaron de cenar y todos fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones

Pero no todos consiguieron dormir

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo compensa lo corto que era el anterior (el 7 lo saqué a duras penas xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:NOCHE**

Luke salió de su habitación para ir al baño y se encontró con Amélia que deambulaba por los pasillos con una cierta apariencia fantasmagórica. Luke se asustó al verla despierta a esa hora.

-¿Amélia?- Dijo, medio adormilado

-Oh, Luke, no quería asustarte.-

-N...No me has asustado- Luke se fijó que, a pesar de llevar el pijama, ella continuaba con el fular puesto. -¿Estas enferma de la garganta?-

-No ¿Por?-

-Sigues llevando el fular, para dormir mas cómoda, deberías quitártelo-

Amélia bajó la cabeza

-El caso es que no puedo.- Le sonrió -Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Tengo que ir al baño, pero no se donde está-

-Yo sí, venga, yo te llevaré-

Le acompañó al baño, lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación, pero Luke no dejaba que se fuera

-Te pasa algo, vamos, cuéntamelo- Dijo ella con una voz dulce

-He tenido una pesadilla, por eso quería que me acompañases al baño, se lo iba a decir al profesor, pero te encontré a ti antes.- Desvió la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres un cielo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara mas aún.- Me quedo aquí, no te preocupes. Todos tenemos miedo, incluso yo tengo miedo, es algo normal.-

-Gracias- Contestó, sonriente y soñoliento.

Ella se quedó sentada en el borde de su cama, acariciándole el cabello hasta que cayó rendido. Permitió a una miada tierna salir de sus ojos.

ooooooooooooooo

Clive dormía apaciblemente hasta que la aterradora imagen de Amélia ahorcandose le hizo despertarse de golpe. Salió de la cama de un salto y fue a llamar a Layton que le recibió medió aturdido. Clive empezó a contarle todo atropelladamente, por muchas veces que él le dijese que se calmase, fueron al cuarto de Amélia, pero allí no había nadie.

-Tenemos que buscarla-

-Clive, creo que te está precipitand...-

Clive tiró de él y le arrastró por todo el pasillo, la encontraron en el cuarto de Luke, ella entonaba una canción en un idioma extraño que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Clive fue corriendo hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros

-Amélia ¿Estás bién?-

Ella le miraba, pero su mirada le traspasaba

-¿Eh?- Parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su mirada hacia Clive -¿Clive?¿Que pasa?-

Clive la abrazó -Creía que te había pasado algo horrible-

El gesto dejó paralizada a Amélia que le apartó poco a poco. Clive se asustó al ver que llevaba el cual que confundió con una cuerda en la oscuridad.

-S... Sí estoy bien ¿Por que tanto alboroto?-

Clive empezó a contarle el sueño y ella le miró algo enfadada.

-Y solo por un sueño tienes que armarla así. Luke tuvo una pesadilla y me encontró en el pasillo, Luke iba a ver a Hershel, pero él tenía miedo y me quedé aquí para conseguír que se durmiera. Me ha costado un poco y no quiero que se despierte, salgamos-

Una vez en el pasillo Clive le dijo a Amélia

-¿Por que estabas en el pasillo? Solo es por curiosidad-

-No puedo dormir, nunca he podido dormir-

-¿Como?-

-Tengo graves terrores nocturnos, me despierto gritando y empapada en sudor, prefiero no dormir a tener eso otra vez. Se los suelo contar a Ótacon para quedarme mas tranquila-

-Puede que esos sueños estén relacionados con algo que te pasó hace tiempo, no te obligo a contarlos si no quieres, pero ayudaría a saber algo mas sobre lo que pasó hace seis años.-

-Creías que había muerto, pero no fue así.- Dijo refiriéndose a Layton

-¿Y que ha pasado durante estos seis años?-

-No lo puedo decir. Os conté lo que era y, y temo que él vuelva para aprovecharse de eso, no eso no volverá a pasar-

-¿De quien hablas?-

-De él, A...Alpha- Dijo con voz temblorosa

La frase que dijo esa chica en su sueño se repitió en la cabeza de Layton "Un día os mataré a todos vosotros, malditos traidores y a Alpha también"

-Amélia, por favor esto podría hacernos saber quien es Alpha-

-¡No, he dicho que no. Solo te preocupa investigar y no te importa nada mas, estoy harta, lo quiero olvidar y todo esto no está ayudando nada!¡Siempre he pensado que la muerte de Ace fue por mi culpa, la única persona que llegué a querer!¿Sabes acaso lo que es vivir con eso encima, la de veces que estuve a punto de suicidarme?¡Ni tú ni nadie va a hacer que lo recuerde!-

Acto seguido, le soltó una bofetada y se fue corriendo

-¡Amélia!-

-Clive, ella no la querrá escuchar, iré yo-

-Vale- Dijo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla derecha

Layton salió de la mansión y de inmediato un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. A pesar de estar vestido, la niebla y el frio le daban al jardín un aspecto fantasmagórico. Se la encontró sentada al borde de un barranco.

-Amélia...-

Se giró. Pero luego volvió a darle la espalda. Layton se sentó a su lado y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

-Déjame- Dijo en voz baja- No necesito tu consuelo, no necesito a nadie- Musitó

-Todos necesitamos que alguien esté con nosotros, no se nace para estar completamente solo-

Ella trazó una triste sonrisa -Yo tuve a Ótacon. Después de cinco años de soledad él me cuidó-

Clive alzó una ceja- ¿Que es Ótacon?-

-Es el alma de un ser humano reencarnada en un muñeco de trapo, siempre anda preocupándose por mí.-

El susto que se llevó Layton fue considerable -¿E... El alma de un humano en un muñeco?-

Fuera empezó a llover

-Venga si corremos llegaremos a la puerta para refugiarnos-

-Amélia-

-Entre Clive y tu me vais a desgastar el nombre-

-Déjame ver que le pasa a tu cuello, seguro que no es tan terrible-

-Es terrible, no quiero que lo veas-

-¿Que escondes tras ese fular?-

-Las cicatrices que me dejó la depresión-

Layton se acercó a ella y le quitó el fular poco a poco dejando al descubierto las marcas de una soga alrededor de su cuello. Le acarició el cuello, gesto que no rechazó. Ella le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos oyeron como les llamaban, Amélia se giró para ver a Clive con un paraguas esperándolos.

-Os buscaba, siento haberte molestado antes Amélia, discúlpame-

-La culpa fue mía, siento el bofetón.-

-¿Lo que escondías era la cicatriz?-

-Sí-

-Si estas dispuesta a contar lo que pasó durante estos seis años, te escucharemos.- Dijo Layton

-Pero¿Y si vuelve? No quiero que vuelva a pasar.-

-No va a volver a pasar-

-¿Lo prometes?-

Layton asintió -Lo prometo-

Amélia miró a Clive, él le asintió.

-Deberíamos volver adentro-

Una vez en el salón Amélia se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea encendida y empezó a contar:

* * *

N/A: Sí, soy así y pongo suspense. La verdad es que si lo pongo aquí se quedaría muy largo, no voy a tardar nada en actualizar.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: RELATO FRENTE A LA CHIMENEA**

_Ace murió en un accidente de coche, yo era la conductora. Recuerdo la luz de un camión, luego estábamos en el fondo de una cuneta. Me lo llevé al hospital a cuestas, me negaron la ayuda los viandantes y murió, había mucha sangre. Me desmayé, al despertar me dijeron que Ace estaba muerto, yo les dí mis datos, dije que era forense, no se por que lo hize, pero estaba convencida de ello. Lo recuerdo porque yo le hice la autopsia a Ace. El cuerpo estaba frío. No era capaz de moverme de la cama, no comía, la culpa, la tristeza y la soledad me hundían como arenas movedizas. Unas personas echaron la puerta abajo y me llevaron, no opuse resistencia. Me daba igual si vivir o morir._

_ Nunca llegué a verle el rostro a Alpha, la gente de ese laboratorio me ponían agujas y me inyectaban líquidos que me causaban fuertes alucinaciones. Pasé un año entero así, luego, me sacaron y empezaron a doblar las raciones de comida. Un día me dieron una espada y me enseñaron el ser mas horrible que ha visto. Era un ser con el cuerpo y cara deformados, se movía sobre cuatro patas y gritaba. Cuando pregunté que era me dijeron que eran formas de vida creadas a partir de el ADN de mi sangre,_

_ -Entonces ¿Es mi hermano?-_

_ -Algo así, mátalo-_

_Hundí la hoja en el pecho de ese espantoso ser, primero sentí pena, luego me metieron en una arena llena de ellos. Los primeros quince días sientes tristeza por ellos. Después sabes que o mueren ellos o mueres tú. Con el tiempo mis armas y habilidades mejoraron._

_ Un día, me metieron en un tanque lleno de un líquido verdoso con una máscara de aire y me conectaron cientos de cables alrededor de mi cuerpo, ese día no pude más y el cristal del tanque se rompió. Mi visión estaba bañada de rojo pero no sangraba, mis heridas no me dolían. Miré mis manos y tenían garras, mis dientes se dotaron con poderosos colmillos. _

_Miré a los científicos que tanto me hicieron sufrir. Ellos arruinaron lo poco que quedaba de mí y les hice caer en la misma tortura. Les hice ver lo que yo vi, sentir lo que yo sentí. Si yo caía en la locura les arrastraría conmigo. _

_Me miré en un viejo espejo de cuerpo entro, tenía una cola acabada en flecha y mostraba unas llamas azules alrededor mio. _

_ No se como, pero me desperté en mi piso, en mi cama. Pero nada había sido un sueño, lo se porque me marcaron con el símbolo omega y el código 513. Aquella mañana vi a Ótacon por primera vez, me sonrió y dijo que cuidaría de mí. Hizo que volviera a comer, fue capaz de devolverme la sonrisa. No recordaba lo que pasó antes de que metieran en ese laboratorio. Ace nunca existió en esa memoria, siempre se dejó la piel en protegerme._

-Creo que eso es todo-Amélia miró el fuego de la chimenea

_ -_Amélia, si necesitas alguna cosa- Dijo Clive

-Estoy bien, creo que contarlo me ha hecho sentir mejor- Le envió una sonrisa dulce

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor. Creo que esto ha desvelado muchas cosas – Layton sonrió -Será mejor que durmamos-

Mientras se iban a sus cuartos Amélia le susurró a Clive

-Pasa eso cuando encuentra la solución a algo ¿Verdad?No lo he saturado de cosas deprimentes ni algo por el estilo-

-Suele pasar-

Los tres ya estaban en sus habitaciones, Amélia fue la primera en dormirse.


End file.
